Alex Lowell
Alex is the eldest of the Lowell brothers, who tried to take over the Lowell family's inheritance. His two younger brothers are Brian and Christopher. History After the death of the leader of the Lowell family, the family inheritance remained unclaimed since after the death of the father of the family the name of his legitimate heir could not be known, for which three brothers tried to take over the inheritance, Despite not being part of the family, since they had the surname Lowell being that this last name was very popular. Thinking that the inheritance would be theirs, Alex went to Lowell Manor with his brothers. Once in the mansion, the brothers received a letter which said that the real Patty Lowell would arrive soon and that tomorrow would be a week after the death of his father. After knowing this, Alex worried because if the identity of Patty Lowell was confirmed, the inheritance would no longer be for them. On the night of that same day, Alex was playing chess with Brian. When losing the game he was angry that he had lost again against his brother who mocked him saying it was bad for everything since he was little and that is why Jenny, his old girlfriend, left him. On hearing him say that, Alex tried to answer that it was his fault, but being interrupted by Christopher who told him that it was his fault for being so slow, getting angry again. After seeing how Christopher was looking at the painting that was on the wall, Brian asked him if he liked it, getting the answer that he liked since it conveyed peace, thus giving him the idea that when they handed out the inheritance he would would be with all the art of the house. Upon learning this, Alex replied that he only wanted the cash, which confused Brian which meant that they needed something before, but being interrupted by his Christopher who said he would be prepared in case a problem arose, for if a demon appeared. The next day, Alex was glad because he thought that the inheritance would be theirs since the time limit for the arrival of Patty Lowell was over, thinking that the letter they had received was just nonsense. However, shortly after the three brothers received the visit of the real Patty Lowell, which left Alex confused thinking that really was a girl. Patty explained that, nevertheless, the girl she had found was no more than a decoy because she was lucky enough to find someone with her own name and surname in order to use it so that the brothers would fix their attention on the girl and not in it so as not to be interrupted on the way by the demons that they had sent to attack her and thus arrive in time to the mansion. After this explanation, Patty asked them to continue with the legal agreements in order to receive the inheritance. However, despite what happened, Brian, who was a lawyer, said that unfortunately Patty had renounced the inheritance because when he did not arrive on time, at exactly 6:00 PM, which was the exact time in which it would be fulfilled. A week after her father's death, she could not claim the inheritance as her own. Patty instead explained that her father's death actually happened at 6:28 PM, so she had arrived in time to claim the inheritance, even gave them the opportunity to see her driver's license to confirm her identity. However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed, the demon said he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking his brothers and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, Dante was present next to the other Patty Lowell, asking the adult Patty how she would pay for her sins for using a girl in that way, accusing her of being worse than a demon and that if he were one he would not hesitate to kill her. After the talk, Dante pulled Rebellion out of his guitar case to eliminate the demon who had risen only to die after a couple of shots and be impaled with the sword. Once the demon died, Dante spilled the blood of his sword on the walls, near Alex and Christopher, who were somewhat injured and confused by what happened. Personality During his short appearances he acted as someone temperamental and greedy, who only cares about his own good and for money. In spite of it seemed someone who could trust his brothers since he planned to share the inheritance with them. Appearance His appearance is that of a corpulent man with a pearly complexion with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Dress a dark red button-down shirt, a moss green inner shirt and a pair of dark gray pants. es:Alex Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans